This invention relates to an amusement device in the nature of a surprise trick gift. Principal use of this trick gift would be on the occasion of a person's birthday, wedding anniversary, bridal shower, or Christmas, i.e. an occasion where the person is expecting to receive a gift.
The amusement device can take the form of a package that is internally constructed to include a compressed air container and a deflated balloon located in a storage compartment separate from the container. When the person receiving the package opens it up, the balloon automatically inflates so as to pop up out of the partially opened package. The balloon surface carries a printed message, such as "Happy Birthday Mike."
Prior to my invention, others have suggested devices wherein balloons are automatically inflated with compressed gas from associated containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,819 to R. Patel shows a safety device used by a person lost at sea. The device includes a balloon 10 that is connected to a helium container 7 via a valve 9. When retainer strap 14 is broken a compression spring 15 forces container 7 out of casing 1. Valve 9 is opened by the action of a second spring 37, such that balloon 10 is caused to be inflated with helium. Since helium is lighter than air the balloon and associated container 7 will rise into the atmosphere to provide a visible indication of the fact that a person is in distress. The balloon and associated helium container are attached to a long string or line 21 that unwinds from a spindle 22 mounted in casing 1. The balloon thus remains in an overhead position 600 feet or more above the lost person rather than floating away with the wind.